Family
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: This story is set in modern times. Two brief encounters with a young boy touches Chris' heart. When tradgedy strikes, will Chris take the boy and his cousin in? Warning: Will contain spanking in some chapters.
1. Shoes

**Shoes**_By Enelya 1 in the Family Series_

It was the day before Christmas and Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he stood in the long line, with the last few items he had been conned into getting. He couldn't believe Buck and JD had talked him into this. They had said Chris needed to get into the Christmas spirit more and had him go out and get a few more decorations they needed. He took the opportunity to buy them both a present, even though he knew they'd act like absolute kids till he let them open them. JD he could understand acting that way, he was only seventeen and his sister's kid to boot. Buck though, Buck was his younger brother but still old enough not to act like a kid anymore at twenty-one. Chris shrugged then grinned slightly. Buck had always acted like a big kid though. It's what Chris loved most about his brother.

He happened to see a kid in front of him squirming and moving around in front of him, like an overexcited puppy. Chris shook his head and noticed the pair of woman's shoes the boy had in his hands, and then scowled at how dirty the kid seemed. His clothes looked to small, but just as he was about to say something, the line moved forward and it was the kid's turn to pay.

Chris groaned mentally when he saw the handkerchief, bulging with coins, that the boy pulled from his pocket. Why was it that kids seemed to like to have a big bunch change instead of dollars? He supposed it was because it made them feel like they had a lot of money. He knew Adam always thought that. Chris hurriedly cleared his throat and rubbed at his nose forcing himself not to think about Adam right now.

"Excuse me sir, I-I wanna but these shoes for my Mama please." The little boy said, as he held up the shoes and laid the handkerchief of money on the counter. The child began to dance in place like he had to use the bathroom as the clerk turned to answer a question from another customer. "Could you please hurry sir? My Daddy says there's not much time left before visitin' hours at the hospital's over. Mama's been sick for a long time now and I know they'll make her smile. They're even her size and it's her Christmas present." The little boy paused, and then said, "I want her to look beautiful if she meets Jesus tonight."

The cashier looked at the little boy at those words and saw the child's big blue eyes swimming with tears. He nodded and took the handkerchief of money and began to count the pennies in it.

Chris was fighting the tears that were threatening to fill his own eyes as he had heard what the child had said. He no longer felt impatient and anxious to get out of the store. He heard a whimper in front of him and looked up and listened to what was going on.

"I'm real sorry son, but there's not enough here." The clerk said again as the little boy seemed to be uncomprehending.

Chris watched as the boy searched his pockets frantically, then was surprised as watery blue eyes stared up at him.

"What am I gonna do? My Momma always made Christmas good at our house even though a lot of years she didn't get nothin'. She told me that she told Santa that I deserved presents more than she did. I gotta get my Momma these shoes. They- they may be the last thing I give her." He said his voice breaking.

It was the teary, little, broken voice that had Chris deciding quickly. He looked at the clerk. "How much are the shoes?" Hearing the cost, Chris nodded and dug the money out of his wallet. He scooped the change back into the handkerchief and handed it back to the little boy. "Here ya go Cowboy. You keep this you might need it."

The little boy looked up at Chris and his smile made the man's heart soar. "Thanks. Thanks a lot mister. My Momma's gonna look so great." The child took the bag and ran off before anything else could be said.

Chris had a smile on his face as he paid for the stuff he had. He left out of the store and walked to his black suburban and threw the bag in the passenger seat when he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Hey Buck! Chris is back. Whoa!" JD yelled, as he happened to glance out the window and saw Chris pull up.

"Whoa? Whoa what kid?" Buck asked. When he looked out the window he did a double take. "Whoa!"

"Hey you two quit gawking and get out here and help me." Chris said into the walkie-talkie.

JD and Buck came out a few minutes later and stared. Buck reached over and closed JD's mouth, which had dropped open at the sight of all the things that Chris was pulling from the suburban. "Well now, what little Christmas spirit cause your heart to grow three sizes today Mr. Grinch?" Buck asked with a grin.

Chris opened his mouth, and then grinned. "There was this kid, he was buying his Mom a pair of shoes. Poor kid didn't have enough, so I helped him out. He was so grateful for that one pair of shoes and I just figured that we should really decorate around this place. Sarah and Adam would've wanted us to." Chris said as he pulled another bag out and handed it to the two overgrown kids standing there.

JD was the first to react and grabbed as many bags as he could and shot off to the house. Buck grabbed what he could and left a couple of bags for Chris. Chris grabbed the bags and headed inside shaking his head. It was just as he was suspected they were big kids. He hoped that everything had worked out for the little boy from the store and that he would be spending many more Christmases with his Mom.


	2. Roses

**Author Note:**

**The song at the end of the story inspired this story. It doesn't quite follow it like the last one, but it has the same spirit. Enjoy.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Roses**_By Enelya 2 in the Family Series_

It was a warm April afternoon as Chris drove into town. His mind was miles away. It was an important day and he couldn't be late. He stopped in front of the small building in town. It was white brick, the door way and window was trimmed in pale green and the door itself was a pale blue. He walked in and the little bell jingled above the door.

A petite, plump woman came from the back. Her white hair having been curled just so and the small, gold rimmed glasses sat near the end of the woman's nose, then were pushed up by a delicate finger. "Chris, don't see you much around here anymore. How's the boys?" She asked, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

Chris chuckled at her description of JD and Buck. They both knew that all though there were no longer small, they both acted like overgrown kids most of the time. "They're good and still acting like over grown kids. How about you Mrs. Perkins?" Chris asked as he smiled at the woman.

"I'm good dear. Muffin and Molly are doing well too, though Muffin keeps trying to go outside and get the birds in my garden. Poor dear forgets that she's declawed. I think poor Molly is going blind. She keeps bumping into things. I have a vet appointment on Monday. Oh goodness listen to me go on and on. Now dear, what brings you here today?" Mrs. Perkins asked, after she realized she'd been rambling.

"I need a dozen roses." Chris said his voice softening.

"Oh it's today isn't it dear? How could I forget? Let me get those for you." She turned to get the requested item when the door chimed. Chris looked and his eyes widened slightly at the customer. It was the same little boy that he had seen Christmas eve in the store.

"Well hi there." Chris said as the boy looked at him.

"Hi. My Momma loved the shoes. I came to buy her some roses today. It's her birthday." The little boy said proudly. He held up the little handkerchief of change once again and Chris grinned.

Mrs. Perkins came over and smiled at the child. "Hello little one. I'll be with you in just a minute." She said as she looked at Chris.

"Nah go ahead. Help him first." Chris said as he motioned for the boy to go ahead.

The little boy plunked the kerchief of change down. "I want to get eight roses for my Momma."

"Just eight dear? Why only eight?" Mrs. Perkins asked.

"Well that's how old I am." He said his cheeks coloring as he looked down a little in embarrassment. He didn't see the two adults give a smile at each other over the top of his head.

"I think that's a wonderful idea my dear." Mrs. Perkins said and chuckled a little as the child's head shot up with surprise. "Now let's see what we have here." She said as she began to count the change in the handkerchief. A frown marred her face a moment later. "Sweetie I'm sorry but there's only a dollar here and that's not enough for eight roses." She said sadly.

"Oh, is it enough for one rose?" He inquired as he looked at the woman hopefully.

Mrs. Perkins shook her head. "No baby it's not."

The little boy sighed then took up his handkerchief of money and looked at the older woman again. "Are - are you sure I can't buy a rose with a dollar? It's Momma's birthday and I-I haven't gotten to see her since Christmas Eve. I talk to her all the time though, and I promised her roses today for her birthday." He said tearfully.

Chris shook his head a little and dug out his wallet. "Mrs. Perkins give him the eight roses. We can't have him breaking promises to his Momma now can we?" He asked giving the little boy a smile. Then grinned bigger when he saw the little boy's eyes light up.

Mrs. Perkins smiled at Chris and got the roses for the child. She wrapped them in green florist paper and handed them over.

Chris counted out the bills to order his flowers as well, then looked up and noticed the child was gone. He looked up at Mrs. Perkins puzzled.

"He shot out of here already. I'll get your roses now Chris. You want them in the usual way?" She asked ,then they both turned as the door jingled again.

The little boy came running back in and looked up shyly at Chris. "I-I wanted to thank you sir for my Momma's roses." He said and stuck his hand out to Chris.

Chris smiled and shook the child's hand. "You're welcome son. I hope she likes them."

The little boy left out of the store again, leaving Chris and Mrs. Perkins laughing at his antics.

*******

Once Chris had his roses, he went out to his vehicle and sat the roses in the seat next to him. He sighed a moment, then started the car and headed to the one part of town that always caused him sadness. He pulled through the gates of the old cemetery and parked the black suburban. He got out and headed for the two graves just a few feet in front of him. Suddenly something to his right caught his eye. He looked and he felt his heart jump into his throat. It was the little boy from the florist shop. Chris walked over to him.

Bright blue eyes looked up when Chris approached. "Hi, this is where Momma stays now. She says she sure does thank you for the pretty roses." The little boy told him.

Chris nodded, then turned and walked over to the two graves he had been there to visit. He took the roses and put them in the little holder. As usual he took the ones that wouldn't fit and put them in the other holder next to the other gravestone. Chris knelt there and began to have a silent conversation with his wife and son. Tears filled his eyes and slipped quietly down his cheeks as he did so, then after a few minutes, he felt as if he were being watched. He looked up and saw the little boy watching him a couple of steps away. Chris motioned the boy over.

The little boy walked over and knelt next to Chris. "Is this where your Momma lives, too?" He asked quietly.

"No this is where my wife and little boy live." Chris said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh. Well maybe my Momma can keep them company. I'm sure she and your wife would like to talk to each other about their little boys." The child said as he peered up at Chris unsure of how what he said would be taken.

Chris smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they would cowboy. By the way what's your name? Mine's Chris." He said feeling bad he hadn't asked before.

"Vin Tanner and my Momma's name is Jean. I live with Grandma now. Daddy couldn't take care of me anymore and he left me with grandma. My cousin Casey lives there too. She's a lot older than me. I-I gotta go now. My Grandma Nettie'll be worried about me." Vin said finally.

Chris nodded and watched the little boy run back, pausing by his mother's grave once more, then heading towards the gate. He mentally cursed himself then wondering why he hadn't offered the kid a ride home. "I know you understand Sarah." He said softly as he got up brushed himself off and began to run after the kid. "Vin! Hey Vin wait up!" He shouted and was glad to see the kid slow down. When he reached the boy he asked. "Hey cowboy, you want a ride home?"

"Really? Yes sir…but," He said suddenly becoming uneasy.

"But what Vin?" Chris probed.

"I ain't supposed to take rides from strangers." Vin said softly.

"Yeah alright then, I'll see ya later then Cowboy." Chris said understanding the reason. He headed for his suburban, then stopped when he heard something behind him. He turned, spotted Vin and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well we know each other's names and you did buy Momma's shoes and roses for me. I don't think my grandma would mind." Vin said as he looked hopefully at Chris.

Chris smiled and nodded. He opened the door to his vehicle and helped Vin into the back. He closed the door, then walked around to the other side, climbed in the driver's side and started the car.

*******

When they got to Vin's grandma's house. It was a white little house with white trim a couple of rose bushes sat on either side of the front porch. The lawn was neatly trimmed and from the outside the little house looked tidy. Chris stopped the car in the driveway. Vin opened the door after unbuckling himself and got out. "Thanks for the ride Chris."

"Vincent Michael Tanner! Who's car is that you just got out of?!" Came the shout from the young girl standing at the door.

"It's my friend Chris, Casey."

"Grandma Nettie! You better get out here!" Casey called.

An older woman appeared behind the girl. She was a little taller than the young girl, with gray hair cut short and curling near her face. She plumped around the middle a little and quirked an eyebrow at Chris then looked at Vin. "Vin Tanner what have you been told about accepting rides from strangers? You get your butt over here right now!" Nettie ordered.

Chris watched as the little boy bowed his head and walked dejectedly over to the woman. He got out and was about to walk over when the younger girl pointed a rifle at him. "Hey whoa hold on! I'm not here to hurt anyone." Chris said putting his hands up.

"Casey put the gun down. If he tries anything funny then you can shoot him." The older woman said calmly. She looked down at Vin and regarded him carefully, then looked up as she heard Chris approaching.

"I-I'm sorry Grandma Nettie. I-I thought it'd be okay. He's the man that bought Momma's shoes for me and he bought me her birthday roses today too." Vin said softly looking up with tears bright in his eyes.

Nettie looked up at Chris. "You're the one?" She smiled then looked at her granddaughter. "Casey put the rifle up. You won't need it."

Casey hesitated at the command. She still wasn't sure of the stranger. Sure he had bought the shoes and now the roses for her cousin, but he could still want something from them for it, and kept the rifle where it was.

"Casey, I said put it down. Now young lady." Nettie ordered more sternly.

The teen sighed and lowered the rifle. She still didn't trust the man and watched him warily as Nettie ushered him in. Casey followed behind everyone, and put the rifle up after closing the front door. She made sure though that she always kept an eye on Chris and made sure she had access to a door just in case she had to grab Vin and run. She knew that's what her Grandma would want.

Chris stayed and chatted with Nettie and her grandchildren for about an hour, then got up. "Well Ma'am I hate to leave, but I have to get home I got my brother and nephew at home waiting on me and there's no telling what those two will get into if I'm not there." Chris said and chuckling. When he looked up though he was looking into the angry eyes of the elderly woman.

"Just how old are those two boys that you left by themselves?" She asked sharply.

"Ma'am, Buck is twenty-one and JD is seventeen. They're both old enough to stay by themselves, but those two can get into a lot of mischief if left by themselves too long." Chris said placating the older woman once he realized what she was all fired up about.

Nettie calmed the minute she heard the ages of the boys and started chuckling as Chris continued. "Well then I'll let you get home to them. You call me Nettie too. I don't need none of this ma'am stuff. Thank you again for watching out for my little Vin, and don't you worry none about him either."

A glance at the boy and Chris could tell the boy was nervous about something. He knelt down and lifted the boy's lowered head. "What's the matter Cowboy?" He asked as he stared into the eight-year-old's watery blue eyes.

Vin immediately lowered his eyes as he could feel the heat flush his cheeks. He couldn't let Chris know what was going to happen to him. "N-nothin'" he stated as he tried to move his head away from Chris's hand.

"He'll be fine. You'd best be getting' home to your boys" Nettie's said trying to get Chris to leave as she knew the reason for Vin's distressed actions.

Chris looked up, then studied the boy again and nodded. "You're right ma'am. I mean Nettie." He looked at Casey and nodded at her and just shook his head, when she gave a very undignified snort, crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

Chris left he house and got into his suburban and drove towards home.

When he arrived home he surveyed the yard and wondered what Buck and JD were up to. It was too quiet and Chris had a feeling they were planning something, or had already planned it and were waiting on him. He got out of the vehicle and called to his assailants before they ambushed him. "Buck! JD! I'm in no mood!" He strode to the house and upon entering was a little surprised to see Buck and JD watching the television. Buck was in the armchair one leg over the arm of the chair as he held the remote in his hand. JD was sprawled on the floor his head propped up on his hands.

"What were you hollerin' about outside?" Buck asked not taking his eyes from the television.

"Nothin'" Chris said as he flopped down on the couch. "What are you two watching?" He asked after a minute.

JD shrugged and answered, "We're just kinda flippin'."

The room was quiet for a few minutes till Chris finally spoke. "I ran into that kid again today."

"What kid?" Buck asked switching the channel. He watched the show a couple of minutes, then switched the channel again.

"You mean that one at Christmas?" JD asked turning his head to look at Chris.

"Yeah JD. He came into Mrs. Perkins to get some roses." Chris said, his voice becoming soft.

He watched as JD turned, sat up and stared at him as Buck put the television on mute and looked over at him. He told them both about what had happened that day and concluded the story by saying, "Poor kid, I feel bad for getting him in trouble. Hopefully she won't be too hard on him."

"What do you mean Chris? You said she was glad it was you." JD asked not understanding why the older woman would still be angry with the small boy. Her granddaughter on the other hand sounded like a little spitfire and JD hoped to meet her one of these days.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his younger brother. "You two act like you know what's gonna happen to the little fella." Buck said not quite understanding.

"She's gonna spank him Buck, for acceptin' a ride home with someone he didn't know." JD answered for Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah that's what I figured too JD. She was not happy when we first got there and the look on the boy's face when I was leaving confirmed what I had figured would happen. Still, I see her side of it and would do the same if he were mine." He said as he nodded his head in silent agreement with what he had just said.

A soft sigh came from the other man in the chair as the room descended into a uneasy silence. JD scooted closer to Chris and laid his head in the man's lap. A moment later he felt Chris's hand on his head.

*******

"Vin, what were you told about accepting rides from strangers." Nettie admonished the boy.

"N-not to Grandma Nettie, but he…" Vin started, but was cut off.

"I know he was nice to you baby, but sometimes people who are nice to little boys are only nice to them because they want something. He could've easily driven off with you today when you got into his car and we would've never known what happened to you. You are very lucky that he is a nice man." Nettie scolded as all sorts of awful things that could've happened to her grandchild flooded her mind. " Casey, I need you to go outside and check on the animals." Nettie said quietly.

Casey looked up with a look of confusion on her face. "But Grandma Nettie…" She stopped suddenly and realized the reason for the odd request. "Sure Grandma. I-I'll be back in a little bit." She said and went outside to the barn to take her horse, Whisper, for a ride.

Nettie watched from the window as he granddaughter rode off on her horse, then turned back to the dejected looking little boy sitting in the arm chair head down and fiddling with the seat cushion. She walked over and put her hand on his head and stroked his hair which was quite long. Nettie knew the boy should get a haircut, but any mention of it and Vin holed up in one of his special spots that he could be seen in but not reached, until Nettie promised she wouldn't cut his hair or let anyone else do it.

Vin looked up, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He stood up from his chair and sighed sadly. He knew it was wrong, but he had felt in his heart that Chris wouldn't hurt him. He had talked to his Mama today and she had told him that Chris was a good man. He couldn't explain this to his grandma. She would still say he was in the wrong for accepting the ride.

The look on the boy's face before he got up, told Nettie what the child was expecting. She knew he still felt that he was in the right and decided that maybe she could listen to him and see what he had to say. Listening to another never hurt anyone. She sat down in the chair Vin had vacated and pulled him onto her lap. "Vin, why don't you tell me why you feel Chris is nice, besides the fact that he bought those things for you."

"He didn't buy 'em for me Grandma Nettie, he bought 'em for Mama. She told me today that Chris is a good man and that he would be good to me," Vin told her.

She looked down into those questioning blue eyes and knew that somehow her grandson could hear his mother's voice. She hugged the boy close to her and then stared down into the little boy's gaze. "You still shouldn't have gotten in the car with him," she told him.

Vin lay quietly against Nettie as he listed to her speak. He just laid there thinking on what she said and nodded. He sat up, sighed sadly, then got up and stood next to his grandma knowing she would know what he was expecting.

Sadness filled Nettie's eyes as she realized what Vin was doing. She shook her head at the boy. "No baby, I understand why you did it. There's no need for that. Come here." She said holding her arms open and encouraged the boy to resume his spot on her lap.

The little boy did as he was bid and snuggled against the older woman. Part of him was relieved that he wasn't being punished, but there was another part of him that was confused and sad. He had done something his grandma had told him not to do, yet he still did it. She had always said that he should never ever accept a ride from a stranger no matter the reason, and now here she was saying it had been alright. He sighed and snuggled closer.

**Roses For Mama**

**By**

**C.W. McCall**

Well, I had two weeks vacation comin', so I thought I'd drive down to Florida: spend some time with an old friend, date a few girls, make a few parties, and just kinda live it up againSo I packed up my car, and then I called my mom in Tennessee, and told her what I planned to do. she said, "son, are you comin' by?" and I said, "mom, I'm really pushed for time, but I'll see you in a week or two."And I was drivin' through this little town in Georgia when I remembered: today's mama's birthday. well, I thought I'll just stop and wire some flowers. shouldn't take too long; then I'll be on my waySo I walked in a flower shop and the first thing I saw was this little boy, with his eyes full a' tears. I said, "what's wrong, son?" he said, "mama loves roses. and today's her birthday, and I haven't seen her in almost a year."[Chorus]Roses for mamaToday's her birthdayRoses for mamaToday's her birthdayHe said, "I live with grandma now. but I promised mama some roses, 'cause I talk to her all the time. I wanted to give her five, 'cause that's how old I am. but the lady said I couldn't buy 'em with just a dime."Well, the little fella's story kind a' touched my heart, so I told the lady to give him what he wanted and charge it to me. then I told her I needed to wire a dozen roses to my mama, up in chapel hill, TennesseeI looked around, and the little boy was gone. but all of a sudden the door flew open and he come runnin' back in and he said, "mister, I forgot to thank you for the roses." he smiled, he shook my hand, and ran back out againWell, I started on out of town. and I was feelin' real proud of myself for thinkin' of my mama and really carin', when I looked out the window and I saw that same little boy, kneelin', by a grave in an old cemeteryI stopped my car and walked over to where the little boy was kneelin' down. and he smiled up at me and said, "this is where my mama stays. she says she sure does thank you for these pretty roses." well that's when I had to walk awayAnd I drove straight back to that flower shop and I said, "lady, have you sent those flowers to Tennessee?" she said, "no, not yet." I said, "well, nevermind. I'll just take them back with me."[Chorus]Roses for mamaToday's her birthdayRoses for mamaToday's her birthday


	3. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**_By Enelya 3 in the Family Series_

Josiah sighed as he came downstairs of his home and saw his two boys fist-to-fist, eye-to-eye, standing toe to toe. He wondered what was the cause this time. He headed over them and from the look on Nathan's face, he could tell that the young man would walk away if given the chance, but knew Ezra would be on him in a second if he did. He stepped up close to them, put a hand on each of their chests and pushed them back from each other. It was as if he had released the spring as Ezra became animated and tried to get to Nathan.

Josiah wrapped his arms around him and saw Nathan drop his fists and back off.

"Ezra you need to calm down now." Josiah spoke into the still struggling teen's ear.

"I won't, not until that loathsome curmudgeon takes back what he said about my Mother." Ezra said his southern accent becoming more pronounced as it always did when he was angry.

"I won't take it back. It's true." Nathan stated.

Josiah was glad he had a firm grip on Ezra as the thirteen-year-old resumed his struggles. He kept a firm grip on Ezra's left arm and swatted the boy hard with his other hand. He was surprised when Ezra froze and didn't move at the swat. He hadn't said a word either. Josiah loosened his grip on Ezra's arm, as he grew concerned about Ezra's mute stillness. He realized his mistake too late when Ezra bolted from him and descended upon Nathan knocking the older teen down.

Nathan put his arms up to block the punches from his face. He tried to maneuver Ezra to where he could pin him down, but it was hard when he was trying to protect his face as well. He moved his hands slightly when he felt the weight on his stomach lighten. It was a mistake he regretted instantly as Ezra caught him high on the cheek. He put his one hand to his cheek and reacted instinctively as he slapped Ezra across the face with his open palm and the immediately regretted it. "I'm - I'm sorry Ezra." Nathan said apologetically as he watched Josiah drag the shocked youth off of him.

Ezra stared open mouthed at Nathan and reached up slowly to his still stinging cheek. It had been a long time since he'd been slapped across the face like that and the last person who'd done it was his mother. His mouth closed slowly, but his hand remained on his cheek.

Josiah kept hold of his little spitfire, just in case, but noticed the difference in the boy now. He looked over at his sixteen-year-old son, who was sitting up now, but still looked quite distraught at what he had done. "Nathan, are you alright son?" Josiah asked calmly and patiently.

Nathan nodded as he began to stand slowly. "Yes sir. I - I didn't - didn't…I - I mean I'm" Nathan stammered as he wasn't quite sure which to say first.

"It's alright son. Go on. Go get something to put on your cheek." Josiah ordered gently.

Once Nathan had gone into the other room, Josiah looked down as the still silent Ezra.

"Are you alright Ez?" He asked as he turned the boy around keeping a firm hold on him.

"He-he slapped me." Ezra said still astonished by what had happened.

"Yes he did, but you punched him" Josiah pointed out.

"He said a horrendous thing about my mother and wouldn't take it back." Ezra objected.

"Still no reason to punch your brother. Now is it?" Josiah asked as he stared into the shimmering green eyes.

"At the time it seemed appropriate, but I would imagine that it was not an appropriate reason now." Ezra said quietly, knowing that he was probably in trouble.

Josiah shook his head. "No son, it's not. You go upstairs to your room. I'll be up in a minute." Josiah said releasing Ezra and pointing towards the stairs.

Ezra stood a minute, and then looked towards the kitchen where Nathan had gone. He looked at Josiah and asked, "Could I…" It was as far as he got when he saw the negative headshake.

"No son. I think you both need to keep your distance at the moment. Go on upstairs." Josiah said as he gave Ezra a little nudge towards the steps.

"Yes Father." Ezra said softly as he walked over and trudged slowly up the stairs.

Nathan came out of the kitchen just then with an ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel held to his cheek. "Dad? I…I'm sorry. I reacted badly." The older teen said quietly.

"Let's have a look at your cheek there." Josiah said, and then whistled at the sight of the bruise that had blossomed on Nathan's dark cheek as he removed the ice pack. "Well now that is quite the shiner son." He said then saw the look on Nathan's face. He sighed and motioned to the dining room table. "Let's sit and talk son." Josiah said as he sat down and motioned towards the chair next to him.

Nathan nodded and sat down. He put the ice pack down for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. He knew Ezra was in trouble and was pretty sure he was in trouble too. He looked up at his Dad finally and asked, "So, how much trouble am I in?"

Josiah laid his hand on Nathan's arm and touched the teen's uninjured cheek with his hand. "You aren't in any trouble Nathan. Ezra landed the first hit and though you did hit him back, you just slapped him." Josiah said.

"I still hit him. Doesn't matter if it was a closed fist or an open palm. Hitting is still hitting." Nathan stated quietly.

A sigh emitted from the large man. He knew his son would feel bad if he weren't punished as well. Josiah had hoped to avoid it, seeing as Nathan barely got into trouble. He nodded though and moved his hand from the boy's face to his shoulder. "Alright son. You go on up to your room. I need to talk to Ezra first." He said patting the teen's shoulder.

Nathan looked up with relief in his chocolate colored eyes. He nodded at Josiah and got up, taking the ice pack with him. He disappeared at the top of the steps as he rounded the corner.

"Alright Lord, how do I deal with them? You know what happened more than I do and you know both their hearts." Josiah said quietly with folded on hands on the table and his head bowed. He sat like that quietly for twenty minutes, and then looked up and nodded. "Thank you Lord." He got up and headed up the stairs to Ezra's room first.

Ezra sat on his bed and shuffled the deck of cards in his hand for what seemed like the millionth time to the boy. He had heard the lighter footsteps of Nathan come up the stairs a little while ago and the door to his room shut. Ezra thought that meant that his father would be up any minute. When Josiah didn't appear after five minutes, the thirteen-year-old went back to shuffling his cards. Finally he heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs. He put the cards away in the drawer of the nightstand and took a deep breath to try and calm his rapidly beating heart.

Josiah rapped on the door twice, and then entered the room when he heard the meek words to enter. He looked at the forlorn little figure sitting on the bed and after shutting the door; Josiah walked over and sat next to him. "Let me look at your face son." He said calmly as he reached his hand out to touch Ezra's face.

Ezra looked up, turned his head and winced slightly as Josiah's hand gently caressed the faint red mark still on his cheek.

"Hurt still? Or the memory?" Josiah asked. He knew why Ezra had winced.

"Both. Please Father, may I go and offer my apologies to Nathan before we start in on my chastisement? I wish for him to know that I am sincere, which he may not believe if it is to come afterwards." Ezra asked quietly as he looked down since he couldn't very well move his head.

"Ez." The shortened name had the teen bringing his eyes back up to lock with his father's. "You can go, but make it fast son. We have things to attend to." Josiah stated quietly as he moved his hand away from Ezra's face.

A grave nod and Ezra stood. He brushed his clothes down making sure they were impeccable as always before squaring his shoulders and leaving his room. He stopped outside Nathan's room and after a moment's hesitation, he rapped on the door.

Nathan sat up on his bed and figured it was Josiah. "Come in." He said softly, and then was surprised when Ezra, not Josiah came into the room. "Ezra, I'm sorry for slapping you like that." He said getting up and walking over to the younger boy.

"I also apologize for my lack of decorum. It was rude of me to resort to such ungentlemanly behavior for such a comment about Mother. It may describe her, it may not. I for one do not wish her to come around again and find out." Ezra stated calmly. "I do regret my choice of actions though and ask your forgiveness."

"Done. Apology accepted Ez." Nathan said quickly. He had no hard feelings. He knew why Ezra had attacked him and so he felt responsible for his own black eye.

They stared briefly at each other, then went closer and hugged each other, till they heard a cough behind them. "Well now, this is a sight I'd much prefer to see to the one I saw earlier." Josiah said as he stepped into the room and regarded the boys, who by this time had parted. Josiah placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Come on son, we have things to finish up."

Ezra nodded and silently followed Josiah from the room. Once back in his own room, Ezra wiped his hands on his black jeans and swallowed hard. He watched as Josiah sat on the bed and rolled up his right sleeve. Ezra knew he looked like a condemned man with how he was standing and tried hard to straighten his posture as he walked over to his father and stood in front of him.

Pride filled Josiah as he watched Ezra straighten and try to walk over to him bravely with out being told. He could see the fear in the boy's eyes though Ezra tried hard to hide it and reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes stared at Ezra a moment then said, "Alright son, pants down."

The dreaded command, that Ezra had been expecting, came and Ezra hesitated a moment, before he sighed, undid his jeans and pushed them down till they his the floor. He knew the routine and went to bend over when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Green eyes looked up at his father quizzically.

"Ez, boxers too son." Josiah said in a sad sort of tone.

Ezra's eyes went wide at the unexpected command. "Wh-what? Why? You've always done it with them up." Ezra said, his eyes wide with a startled look and his voice quivering slightly.

Josiah regarded his son quietly for a moment, then said, "Son, how many times have we talked about you getting into fights?"

"Well, I believe we have had approximately three non consecutive conversations about my ungentlemanly-like behavior." Ezra said as he shifted slightly.

Josiah nodded. " That's right. The first time was your warning and the other two times were with your boxers up. It doesn't seem to have done any good though, because look where we are son." Josiah pointed out patiently.

Ezra nodded and lowered his head. "I know, but…" Ezra started, but stopped when he felt the hand under his chin that began to lift his head. He looked into Josiah's eyes, his own green eyes shimmering brightly with unshed tears. He put his hand on Josiah's leg and squeezed lightly as he closed his eyes causing the tears to slide down his cheeks.

"Shh, it'll be over soon son." Josiah said gently as he used his thumb to wipe the stray tears away. He moved his hand from Ezra's chin and began to rub the young teen's back till he regained control of himself.

Head down again, Ezra stayed there till he was finally able to release his father's leg and began to wipe his own tears away. He felt the warm comforting hand still rubbing his back, even as he straightened and stared at Josiah with a sorrowful resignation about him. "I- I'm ready." He said quietly as he moved his hands to the waist of his boxers.

"Ezra I could do it once your over, if you'd prefer." Josiah said as he placed his hand on Ezra's. He saw the look of relief on the teen's face and the small nod. He drew Ezra over his lap and then drew the boxers down causing the boy to gasp slightly. Josiah ran his hand over Ezra's back trying to calm the boy a bit. Once Ezra had relaxed over his lap, Josiah placed his hand at the small of Ezra's back and raised his hand. They both knew why they were there and what Ezra had done to deserve it. He didn't believe in a lot of talk, but he was patient and would explain thing to both his boys till he was sure they understood. If it took a while till the punishment started, Josiah didn't care. He knew he wouldn't be talked out of it by either of his boys.

The first swat to his backside caused Ezra to rear up slightly and yelp loudly. He reached back and covered his backside quickly. He could feel the tears spring to his eyes instantly as he rubbed at the sting. A temporary reprieve he knew, but he needed it.

Josiah went back to rubbing Ezra's back after the first swat when he saw the hand dart back and heard the yelp. He waited out the boy, knowing he would move his hand. A small sigh was heard after a few minutes.

"Sorry Father." Ezra said quietly as he moved his hand back to grip the comforter.

"It's alright." Josiah said as he stroked Ezra's hair a minute, and then repositioned his hand at the small of Ezra's back, then raised his hand again and landed the next sharp swat. The cries from the boy over his lap, tore at Josiah's heart, but he kept his emotions in check as he continued bringing his hand down. Twenty swats total had been landed when Josiah stopped and began to rub Ezra's back again. A minute later he raised Ezra's boxers over his red bottom and carefully stood the boy up. He then stood himself and gathered Ezra to him.

Ezra felt the comforting arms go around him once he'd been stood up and his boxers replaced. He wrapped his arms around Josiah's waist and laid his head on the man's right shoulder. His tears melted into the shirt under him as he tried to control himself. Ezra knew he didn't have to rush though and tried not to.

"Take your time son. I'm right here and I won't go anywhere till you want me to. Just let it out." Josiah said softly as he cupped the back of Ezra's neck with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

The time afterwards was something Ezra always craved. The reason he was getting this attention wasn't as well received but, it had always been deserved and he understood. He shifted slightly and laid his head on Josiah's other shoulder as he began to calm down and his tears began to slow.

"Too wet for you on the other side?" Josiah teased lightly.

Ezra grinned at the tease, though he knew Josiah couldn't see it and nodded against the shoulder. "I prefer a dryer place rest my head." Ezra said conveying his amusement at Josiah's tease.

Josiah chuckled, patted Ezra on the back a couple of times, held his arms, held him away and looked at him with a fond smile on his face. "You feel better now son?" Josiah asked as he released the teen and patted his cheeks.

"Well I'd prefer it if my backside felt a bit cooler, but other than that, I'm feeling alright." Ezra said as he leaned into the touch.

"Good. I'm gonna go talk to Nathan. You can lie down or whatever it is you want to do." Josiah said giving the cheeks a light pat again. He walked around Ezra and shut the door behind him as he left.

Ezra walked the few paces to his bed and lied down on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rubbed his cheek against the pillow as he began to drift off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josiah tapped on Nathan's door.

"Come in Dad." Nathan said as he sat up and watched as his father entered and closed the door.

Josiah looked at his son and walked over to his desk. He pulled the chair out, turned it around and straddled it.

"Dad?" Nathan asked slightly confused then continued the thought trying hard not to stutter, "Shouldn't you be sitting the other way?" He finished proud that he had sounded calm the whole time.

"Nope, cause contrary to you think son, I'm not gonna spank you. Ezra started it. You did hit him, but you were defending yourself and I'm not gonna punish you for defending yourself." He held his hand up when he saw Nathan open his mouth to protest. "Hold it son, now I know that you think you deserve to be punished, because you hit Ezra. I don't agree, but I will punish you because you need relief of that guilt. I'm still not going to spank you. I know you've already apologized to Ezra and he to you, so I'm going to give you three bible verses to write out twenty times each."

Nathan groaned. "I'd rather be spanked." He said grimacing at the thought. He couldn't help smiling though as his dad chuckled.

"Sorry son. I'll go get the bible and write down where to find the verses." Josiah got up and hugged his older son.

"Gee thanks Dad." Nathan said sarcastically as he hugged his father.

Josiah released him and went to leave the room then turned and asked, "Oh Nathan I meant to ask you. What did you call Ezra's mother?"

"Oh I just said that she was probably a better mother than Harriet Olson." Nathan said with a straight face.

Josiah closed the door and headed downstairs howling with laughter as he went waking Ezra and causing Nathan to smile.


	4. Trouble

**WARNING: This chapter contains spanking of a seventeen year old. If you don't want to read that then hit the back button now. **

**Trouble**_By Enelya 4 in the Family Series_

JD kicked at a stone as he walked home. He couldn't believe he had opted to walk home instead of riding the bus. He was angry though and needed to cool off. He knew he couldn't do it on a bus full of noisy kids. Casey would've kept the bus from leaving him if he had asked her too, but she was the one he was mad at. Lost in thought, JD didn't notice the car till it was right next to him.

"Excuse me." Josiah called to the oblivious youth walking next to the car. The teen continued to walk as though he hadn't heard him and Josiah tried again. "Hey!" He called a little louder and this got him the attention he wanted.

Wariness filled JD's eyes as he stared at the owner of the vehicle next to him. "Yeah? What do you want?" JD asked as he moved away a bit.

"Do you know where I can find Chris Larabee?" Josiah asked watching as the boy moved slightly away.

"Maybe, depends on what you want with him." JD said as he kept walking.

"He's an old friend of mine. Him and his brother Buck. We were high school together. I asked for directions in town, but my memory isn't what it used to be and this is as far as I've got. I'd appreciate directions the rest of the way if you know where I can find him." Josiah said as he continued to slowly follow the boy.

JD looked at the man again, and then finally said, "I'm on my way there, if you just follow me I can take you there."

"How about you hop in. It'll be faster for both of us." Josiah said as he pressed the button and unlocked the car door.

"Well alright." JD said as he hopped in and closed the door.

*******

Once at the ranch JD bounded out and headed for the house. "I'll let Uncle Chris know you're here." He called over his shoulder.

Josiah nodded and chuckled as JD ran into the house letting the screen door bang behind him.

"Hey Chris! Chris!" JD called as he began to move through the house looking for his uncle.

"JD I'm right here. Stop yelling." Chris said as he came out of the study. He looked JD over a minute, and asked, "Well what are you so excited about?" He grinned slightly.

"Oh Chris there ya are. There's someone here to see you. His name's Josiah." JD said excitedly as he gestured towards the door.

Chris grinned. "Josiah? Wow haven't seen him in a long time. Come on kid." Chris walked outside and grinned at the man leaning against the car. "Josiah Sanchez, ain't see you in a long time. Where you been hiding out?" Chris asked as he approached the man and they hugged each other laughing.

"Well I got myself a couple of youngun's and we don't live to far from here. I just found out that you lived around here. This your son?" Josiah asked.

"No JD's my nephew. Buck's in town over at the diner. He thinks he can get a date with one of the waitresses there named Inez." Chris said as he led Josiah towards the house.

"Ahh well the way the boy talked about you on our drive here, I would've sworn you were his Dad." Josiah said chuckling at the thought.

Chris smiled, and then it began to fade a bit. "The drive here? You mean JD wasn't already here when you arrived?" Chris asked as he looked at Josiah first, then JD.

"I was walking home Chris. Josiah pulled up next to me and asked how to get to the ranch, I offered to show him and he offered me a ride Chris." JD said not really understanding why Chris looked upset.

"I see and why didn't you ride the bus home as usual? Did you have to stay after class for something?" Chris asked as he motioned everyone inside.

Once inside JD flopped into one of the armchairs, one leg dangling over the arm of the chair. "I got upset at Casey Wells and decided to walk home to cool off." JD explained.

The corner of Chris' mouth quirked at JD's mention of Casey. He could see through JD's pretended annoyance with the girl. He watched them when they thought no one was around and how fond they were of each other. "I see and what did Miss Casey do this time?" Chris asked as he folded his arms.

"Just being her usual annoying self." JD said, his cheeks flushing red. He didn't see the look of amusement that passed between Josiah and Chris at his words. Just then the door opened, Buck came strolling in and JD groaned softly causing the older men to laugh.

Buck raised an eyebrow at the laughter. "What is so funny about me arriving home?

Josiah! Wow you sure haven't changed a bit." Buck said as he finally noticed their visitor.

"You either, except maybe you got a bit taller. I hear you're still quite the ladies man, except for one lady who doesn't seem to succumb to your charm." Josiah said chuckling.

"Oh she will, she will. Inez is just playing hard to get is all. Once she realizes that resistance is impossible, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand." Buck said confidently.

JD snorted at this statement from his uncle. "More likely she'll bite your hand if you don't keep it to yourself." He commented softly.

Chris and Josiah both broke into laughter at JD's comment and Chris looked at Buck. "I think the boy's onto something there Buck."

"Boy's got you pegged there Buck." Josiah joined in.

"Yeah well, at least I ain't blind when I got a pretty little filly after me." Buck said as he thumped JD lightly on the head.

JD snorted at the tease and smacked at Buck's hand but all he hit was air. He looked up and growled when he saw Buck standing above him making kissy faces. He jumped up and began to try to attack his uncle.

Chris and Josiah grinned at each other as they watched JD and Buck wrestle each other. After about ten minutes Chris whistled sharply. "Ok boys, break it up before you break something."

Buck and JD both stopped, though JD tried to make a last attempt on Buck, but Buck was prepared and landed JD lightly on the floor. "You best stay there boy if ya know what's good for ya." Buck said smirking at JD.

JD sighed and got up. He walked over and flopped back down in the chair.

"Well Chris, I just wanted to stop by and let you know I was around. I've got to get home to the boys. Good seeing you again Chris, Buck. Nice meeting you JD." Josiah said as he got up and headed for the door.

Chris got up and looked at JD. "Hey kid go up to your room. We need to talk when I come back in." He said nodding his head towards the stairs.

Buck raised an eyebrow at Chris as he watched JD get up, give him and Chris a confused look and headed upstairs.

"Come on outside with us Buck." Chris said walking over and putting an arm around Buck and leading him outside.

Once Josiah had left, Buck looked at Chris. "You wanna tell me what that was all about inside with sending JD to his room? The kid looked confused as he went upstairs." Buck said as he glanced towards the house.

"JD skipped riding the bus home today and walked instead. Josiah gave him a ride the rest of the way home." Chris explained.

"Ok so Josiah gave the kid a ride home what's wrong with that?" Buck asked not quite getting what Chris was saying.

Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I introduced them when JD came in and told me Josiah was here." Chris said flatly not sure how to make it any plainer.

Realization dawned on Buck as he listened to Chris. "Damn, he got in the car with a stranger. God Chris, What are you gonna do?" Buck asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You know what I have to do Buck. If it hadn't been Josiah, can you imagine what would've happened? Someone else could've said the same things to him pretending to be a friend of mine and…"Chris went quiet as his throat constricted with emotion and tears threatened in his eyes.

"Hey that didn't happen buddy. I know it could've and you're right about what you have to do." Buck said as he clapped Chris on the shoulder.

"Get me the strap from the barn." Chris said flatly, hating the words.

"What? Chris don't you think that's being a bit too harsh on the kid?" Buck asked.

"No. Buck you know Dad would've done had one of us did it." Chris said. "Go get it please. I'm gonna go talk to JD."

"Why don't you make JD get it." Buck asked.

"You obviously don't remember what happened the one time Dad told me to go and get it." Chris retorted and smirked slightly.

"That's where you're wrong big brother. I remember quite clearly what happened." Buck said snorting with amusement.

"Well I'm not giving JD the chance. Go get it. Give us a little time though." Chris said as he headed to the house and then went in.

******

JD paced his room as he tried to think of what he could've done to make Chris mad at him. He stared out the window a minute and watched Buck and Chris talk, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. He sighed and began to pace his room again. A moment later, he could hear Chris on the steps.

Chris gave a quick knock on the door, then entered without waiting to be invited. He closed the door, leaned against it folded his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles. "Well kid, you figure it out yet?" He asked looking at JD, who stood by the end of his bed.

"What did I do? Is it because I walked home?" JD asked hurt and confusion showing through in his tone.

"No kid. Think JD. Think about what you did on that walk home today." Chris said not moving.

"Chris the only thing I did walking home today was get a ride home with Josiah." JD said his eyebrows furrowing as he thought. JD suddenly went pale and he sat down quickly on the bed.

When Chris saw how pale JD got a second before he sat down, Chris pushed away from the wall quickly and walked over to JD. "You alright little bear?" Chris asked as he sat next to JD, resorting to the affectionate nickname he had given his nephew when he was younger.

"Oh God Chris. I-I didn't know Josiah when I got in the car with him. I'm so stupid. How could I do something so stupid." JD said as he laid his head against Chris's shoulder.

"Hey. First you are not stupid. Don't ever let me hear you say that again. You are right about one thing, what you did was stupid. JD do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't known Josiah and he was just using that as a ploy to get you in the car?" Chris asked as he nudged JD up and looked at him.

JD nodded tears starting to fill his eyes, that when he blinked, the tears slipped from the corners. He quickly brushed them away as he looked at Chris. "I'm sorry Chris. What are you gonna do with me?" JD asked already with an idea of what was going to happen.

Chris opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a couple of wraps on JD's door. He got up and opened the door and let Buck in. Buck stood there trying to keep the strap out of sight. He knew JD would react badly to it. "Hey kid, how ya doin'?" Buck asked as he gave a sympathetic smile to JD.

"He figured out what he did, and wants to know what I plan to do with him." Chris said as he stood there, giving Buck a look and then towards the object Buck had in his hand, then held out his hand for it.

JD was watching Buck and Chris and could see them talking and exchanging something. "Guys? What's going on? Chris, what are you gonna do?" JD asked, his fear showing through in his voice.

Chris turned slowly around the strap hanging from his hand at his side. He looked at JD and felt like a heel when he saw the look on the teen's face. He stepped towards JD and stopped when he saw JD stand and take a step back.

Buck had watched and when he saw JD shoot up and step back, he started towards him. "Hey easy there kid, come here and sit back down. You and me and Chris, we're all gonna sit here and talk for a bit first. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you right now kiddo." Buck said gently easing towards JD the whole time. He thought he had him calmed and went to reach for him, when JD sprang to life and raced past both Chris and Buck. They heard him thunder down the stairs and heard the front door slam shut. "Well that went well." Buck said quietly.

"I should've seen that coming." Chris said quietly.

"Aww hell Chris, we both should've, but he did it and now we gotta go find him talk to him. You might wanna leave that here pard. Kid might think it's gonna happen on spot if he sees you carryin' it." Buck said nodding towards the strap.

"Yeah." Chris said as he laid the strap on the bed and followed Buck out of the room.

"Where do we start?" Buck asked once they were outside. He began to scan the yard hoping something would stand out as an obvious place to hide.

"Same place Dad found us the first time I ran." Chris stated as he headed towards the back of the house. He could hear Buck behind him as headed toward a large tree by the lake. Up in the branches was a large tree house that their Dad had built for them when they were younger.

Buck went up the ladder first into the tree house and saw JD huddled in one corner, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around then and his head buried in his arms. "Hey kiddo how's it going?" Buck asked gently as he sat next to JD and put his arm around him.

Chris poked his head through the opening and upon seeing JD and Buck on the other side, he climbed up and walked over to them. He sat down as close as he could on the other side of JD and gave the boy's knee an affectionate squeeze. "Hey little bear. It's gonna be alright. I won't lie to ya, it's gonna hurt like hell, but Buck and I will be there for you when it's over." Chris said as he moved his hand up and gave JD a gentle squeeze on the arm.

"He's right kid. Shoot ole Chris ran to this very spot the first time our Dad to took the strap to him." Buck said as he rubbed JD's back.

JD looked up at that, his eyes puffy, red and wet from crying. He raised his arm to swipe it across his nose and eyes and was stopped when a red bandana was put in front of him. He looked up at Chris, who was giving him a small smile. He wiped his eyes, then blew his nose several times then handed the soggy mess back to Chris a small smile playing slightly on his lips before it faded.

"We've both been through this before kid. Come on scoot over so I can sit with you, or am I the dubbed bad guy at the moment?" Chris asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he put his hand on JD's shoulder and squeezed.

Buck and JD moved over so that they all sat against the wall. They sat in silence for a few minutes, till JD sighed and looked up at Buck first and then at Chris. He sighed again then looked down.

"What's a matter kid?" Buck asked giving JD a squeeze and wondering what was going through the kid's head at the moment.

"Am I in trouble?" JD finally asked.

"For?" Chris asked knowing this wasn't about him getting in the car with Josiah.

"For running out here." JD said as he shifted closer to Chris and laid his head on his uncle's shoulder.

"This time, no. I understand why you ran kid. Hell I ran the first time, a second time too. I got in trouble the second time I ran and so will you. It's ok to run the first time, because you don't know what's gonna happen or anything and it's scary. Second time though, you know what to expect and running will just prolong it and make it worse." Chris explained as he patted JD's knee.

Buck listened quietly and snorted a little. Chris and JD both looked at him and Chris quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think hidin' the damn strap made it worse Chris, not just runnin'" Buck said chortling a little.

"Y-you hid it?" JD asked with awe as he looked at Chris with wide eyes.

Chris smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I think that was the stupidest thing I ever did when I was a kid. Worst three weeks of my life." Chris said as he chuckled at the memory.

"Hey it was your own fault it lasted that long. You could've ended it the first night, but no, you had to be the stubborn bull headed idiot that you are and keep dragging it out." Buck reminded his brother as he reached over and thumped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah that's true, not to mention who actually found it and what happened." Chris said shaking his head.

"Who found it Chris? And why were you punished for three weeks? What, what did you do?" JD asked hesitating slightly at the last question.

"Hey take it easy JD, Chris is hard headed, you know that. Dad told him what to expect if he didn't go get the strap from where he hid it and Chris being the stubborn ass that he is refused." Buck said as he gave JD a squeeze.

"Ok kids, we need to take this back inside. JD, we need to finish this kid. No use in prolonging it anymore. If you want to hear the story, Buck and I will tell it to you later, but right now we need to go back in." Chris said as he stood and moved towards the ladder.

Buck helped JD up off the floor then as Chris descended. JD went down next with Buck and Chris's help. Chris kept a hand on JD's shoulder as Buck climbed down, not wanting to chase after the kid, if his nerve left before Buck got down.

JD lagged behind Chris and Buck as they headed towards the house, till Buck caught on and slowed his steps to walk with JD. As they got closer to the house, JD began walking slower and slower till he stopped and refused to go forward anymore.

"Hey come on kiddo, I know this ain't something you wanna do, hell Chris don't wanna do this either, but he has to. Don't make this harder on either of you kid." Buck said as he nudged JD gently and prodded the reluctant teen slowly towards the house and up the back steps.

Chris was waiting in JD's room when Buck and JD entered. He knew Buck would be able to handle JD and coax him in and up to his room. He shared a silent look with Buck, each nodding at the silent message, then Buck began to slip out of the room. Once he was gone, Chris motioned JD forward. "Come on little bear, Buck'll be back in a bit. It's all us now." Chris said as he saw JD stay motionless by the door, his eyes transfixed to the strap on the bed. Chris knew JD wasn't going to move from the spot and began to head towards him. He reached JD, wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and began to lead him towards the bed. Once at the side of the bed, Chris said, "Ok little bear, you need to bend over."

"Y-you're not sitting yet." JD said softly as he watched Chris like a cat does with a bird. He tracked Chris' every move from him rolling up his sleeves to picking up the strap.

"I'm not gonna sit JD. This isn't a spanking kid, now go on, bend over." Chris said as he waited for JD to comply.

JD looked at the bed, and then at Chris imploringly. When he saw the stern look, he sighed, then went to undo his pants. He was startled by Chris's hand on his. JD looked at his uncle confused by the action.

"No JD, your jeans stay up. If you run though, that's when they and your underwear come down. Just go on and bend over." Chris explained as he patted JD's hand and watched as he bent over the bed. He placed his left hand at the small of JD's back, more for comfort than anything. He raised the strap and brought it down on JD's jean covered rump.

JD hissed as the strap came down. He thought maybe having his jeans up that it wouldn't hurt as much. He was wrong it still hurt. The second one came down and tears filled his eyes as he gasped at the sting. At the next swat a small choked sob emitted from his throat.

"It'll be over soon JD, you're doing good little bear." Chris said as he forced himself to bring the strap down again hard to compensate for the jeans and heard JD begin to fully cry. Chris kept count as he brought the strap down again and again. He brought the strap down a final time a little harder than the rest and just rubbed JD's back. He knew the kid wouldn't hear him if he told him it was over. He pulled JD up after a few minutes, then wrapped his arms around him.

The final swat had JD sobbing harder into the covers. He felt Chris rubbing his back and then felt his body being pulled up and into Chris's strong arms. He clutched the back of Chris's shirt and just sobbed hard against his shoulder. He could feel Chris's hand cupped at his neck and his other hand rubbing his back. A few minutes later, he could hear Chris's voice but couldn't make out the words. He was trying hard to figure out what he was saying to him. Suddenly he felt another hand on his head, fingers running through his hair. He raised his head slightly and through his blurry, red, eyes, he saw Buck looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

"See kid, I told ya you'd live. Hurts like hell though don't it?" Buck asked as he carded his fingers through JD's hair again.

JD nodded slightly and laid his head back down.

Chris stayed quiet as Buck spoke to JD, when he didn't hear anything from his nephew and felt his head lay back on his shoulder, he began moving JD towards the bed. "Come on little bear, ole Buck and I are gonna make ya feel better and tell ya about your dumb uncle Chris." Chris said quietly.

He lay JD on the bed with help from Buck. They took JD's shoes off and then tugged his jeans off as gently as they could. When he heard JD's cries increase at the removal, Chris sat by his side and began to rub his back. "Hey it's alright little bear. We're gonna help you. It's gonna feel better soon." Chris reassured his nephew. He waited till JD had calmed again, then he gently tugged his underwear down revealing the pink bottom. "Buck you ready?" Chris asked and when he received a nod he stroked JD's hair and said, "This is gonna be cold JD. It'll feel better though after a few minutes. Just lie still alright?"

JD nodded not really sure what was going on, but a minute later he almost bolted off the bed, when something ice cold was laid over his stinging butt. "What is it?" He asked trying hard not to move.

Buck chuckled a little. "It's an ice cold washrag JD. I tend to make 'em a little too cold though, sorry about that." He said and plopped down on the other side of the bed. He looked down at JD and smiled a little. "Feel better yet kiddo?" He asked rubbing JD's back.

"A little. It's cold." JD muttered as he began to wipe his eyes with one hand and prop himself up a little on his arms. "So do I get to hear about my dumb Uncle Chris." He asked a grin forming on his tear streaked face.

"Yup. Go ahead tell him about his **dumb** uncle Chris." Buck grinned as he settled against JD and grinned at Chris.

Chris shook his head as he stared at the two then settled in telling JD about the one time he ran and hid the strap.


	5. Memories

**Warning: This story contains the spanking of a seventeen year old. Don't like it don't read it. If you read it don't complain about it. You have been warned.**

Memories

By Enelya

5 in the Family series

The incident came flooding back into Chris's mind as if it were yesterday. He shook his head and grinned at what he had done. It had been dangerous and looking back now he didn't blame his Dad for reacting as he had. He settled in on the bed next to JD, knowing the story was gonna take a while. "You alright kid?" He asked as he watched JD wince as he adjusted himself on the pillows he was propped up on.

"Yeah I'm alright, just getting comfortable. BUCK!!!!" JD started and then shouted at his other uncle who had removed the warm washrag and replaced it with a new colder one. "Warn me next time." JD said as he panted a little from the shock and the coldness.

"Sorry kid, figured it'd be better if I didn't warn ya." Buck said as he sat down on the other side of the bed and made himself comfortable by kicking his boots off, sitting against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"If you two are done, I'll start." Chris said and grinned as he saw he had the attention of both nephew and brother. "Ok let's see, I got into trouble over doing something completely stupid and dangerous, and in Dad's opinion required the use of the strap. I on the other hand didn't want it used on me so I hid it. I wouldn't tell him where I hid it so he used a switch on me every night for about three weeks, then one day someone came to visit and during their visit found the strap. Everyone left the house after dinner and Dad laid into me pretty good with the strap. The End." Chris said, with a smirk on his face after he was done.

JD and Buck both frowned at Chris. "Uncle Chris, that's not funny. Come on, you can do better than that and you didn't even tell me what it was that you did that was stupid and dangerous." JD whined.

"You're right I didn't. I was teasing. It all started ten years ago." Chris started.

~*~*~*~ Ten Years Earlier~*~*~*~

Chris leaned against the fence and watched the bull his father led into the special corral for him. He felt a presence next to him and saw Buck climb up and watch as well. He saw his father notice them and start to walk over.

Jake Larabee saw his boys watching. One with his arms crossed on the top rail of the fence chin resting on top of his arms, the other sitting with his feet dangling inside the corral. He walked over to them, leaned against the post closest to his oldest son and asked, "Well boys what do you think?"

"He's a beaut Dad." Chris said as he stood up.

"Yeah Dad what're we gonna name him?" Buck as he hopped down inside the corral and walked over to his father.

"His name is Brutus." Jake stated as he lifted his youngest up and sat him back on the rail. "He's named that with good reason too. He isn't nice so, you stay out of here Bucklin, understand?" Jake asked the boy.

"Yes sir, but how come you didn't tell Chris he has to stay out too?" Buck asked after making a face at his Dad using his full name.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at that and shared an amused grin with his Dad over the boy's nodded and said, "Because young man your big brother knows better already."

Buck glared, crossed his arms and muttered, "I know better too. Not fair."

"Alright, Christopher you stay out of the corral as well. Understand?" Jake asked of his oldest with a mock sternness in his voice.

"Yes sir." Chris said as he nodded and smiled when Buck looked up appeased at the gesture from both.

Several days later Maggie Larabee watched as her oldest son and a few of his friends plus his girlfriend, Sarah Connelly trooped into the yard. She smiled and began to plate up the cookies that had been cooling and got out an assortment of drinks, knowing each one liked something different.

Chris and his friends stormed the kitchen just then, thanked Maggie for the cookies, and then trooped out with the plate and drinks. They walked over to the large oak tree that sat back a distance from the house. They gathered at the bottom with the refreshments, forgetting about the tree house up in the branches and therefore didn't notice one little boy peering over the edge and eavesdropping on the group.

"I heard your Dad got a new bull yesterday, Chris." Sarah said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yep, you wanna see it?" He asked starting to get up. Everyone nodded and followed Chris over to the corral. He leaned against the rail and pointed to the bull on the other side of the corral.

"Now how are we supposed to see it if he's all the way over there Larabee?" One of his friends teased.

"Well this is best your gonna get. We ain't allowed in there." Chris said unfazed by the teasing.

"What's the matter afraid of a lickin' or something?" His best friend said with a grin and elbowed Chris lightly.

Chris gave Josh a light shove and said, "You know dang well I'll get one. I ain't afraid; I just don't feel like getting my tail set on fire."

"Aww you chicken Larabee?" A new voice asked. Chris, Sarah and their four friends all turned towards the voice and took in the sight of Steve Michaels.

"Shut up Steve. I ain't chicken." Chris growled.

"Sure ya are, if ya weren't then you wouldn't be letting a little thing like a lickin' stop ya." Steve continued to goad. He knew it wouldn't take much to get a rise out of Chris. He began clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken.

Sarah looked at Chris, putting her hand on his arm to forestall the temper she saw rising in his eyes. "Chris don't he's just baiting you. You'll regret it." She whispered to him.

Chris shrugged Sarah's hand off of him and took a few steps forward so that he was now directly in front of Steve. "I ain't no chicken!" He shouted.

"Prove it Larabee. I dare you to get in the corral, walk half way across and then walk back." Steve taunted.

"Don't do it Chris. We'll just go somewhere else." Sarah said as she grabbed Chris's arm when she saw how it was affecting him.

"Chicken." Steve said quietly and he clucked pulled away as he stormed up to Steve.

"I'm not a chicken and I'll prove it!" He growled as he opened the gate, closed it behind him and walked to the center of the corral. "There see not a chicken!" He called from where he stood. Chris stood there a momentlonger, then headed back towards the others.. He a loud snort behind him and his eyes widened when he turned and saw the bull pawing at the ground and staring straight at him. Chris began to head a little more quickly towards the group waiting for him.

"Run Chris!" Sarah shouted as she saw the bull lower it's head as it prepared to charge her boyfriend.

The shout from Sarah was all it took and Chris was flying across the corral as fast as he could. He jumped the corral fence just as the bull came running up. Everyone, including Steve backed away as the bull snorted at them.

Josh leaned against Chris and whispered. "If your Dad ever finds out, he'll nail your hide to the barn door."

Chris nodded at his friend's words and whispered back. "I know. I just pray he never finds out."

"Too late." Josh whispered blanched at the sight of his father heading straight for the group. The look on his face spelled imminent danger for the teen's backside. Chris took a step back and out of the corner of his eye watched as Steve, the cause of him being in trouble, was slowly backing away.

"Steven Michaels, you stay right where you're at. The rest of you stay put as well" Jake shouted. Once he arrived at the gathered group, he stared at all of them, before suddenly pulling his son into a bear hug. He looked up with a glare when he heard someone snorting with laughter. He released Chris abruptly, and marched over to Steve and clipped him sharply on the ear. "What's funny boy? Nothing about this situation is funny and I don't expect to hear anything from you again. In fact get home. I'll be calling your parents in a bit to let them know you've been egging people on to do stupid things." Jaketold the boy coldly.

Steve tore out of the yard and sped for home. Once he was gone, Jake walked purposely back over to his son and his friends. "Alright you can all go home. My son and I got to talk about some things." He said in a more calmer tone. He pulled Chris back into a hug after he spoke and felt the tremors coursing through the the boy.

Once others had gone home, Jake pulled away from his son and just stared at him for a moment. "Christopher, I'm heading inside. You go get the strap and bring it up to your room." Jake said as he patted Chris on the shoulder, then turned and headed to house.

That the one word sent a shiver through the teen. He walked into the barn, stared at the strap that hung next to the barn door, lifted it down and held it for a moment. The leather was soft and supple in his hands, but he knew it wouldn't feel that way when it was crackingdown on his backside. True it would be over his jeans, but it still hurt and stung greatly. He took a step towards the house and stopped. If his Dad couldn't find the strap then he couldn't lick Chris with it. Chris looked down and licked his lips. He looked up at the house, then down at the strap in his hand. He looked up and stared away from the house then his mind formulating on where to hide the strap that his father would never look. It took only a moment to decide on what to do.

Jake frowned when he looked at his watch and saw that it had been at least ten minutes since he had left Chris to retrieve the strap. He could understand a bit of stalling, he'd done so as a boy when facing the strap, but ten minutes was pushing it. Finally after fifteenminutes, he walked over to the window and looked out towards the barn. When he didn't see Chris at all, he sighed and left the room to search for his recalcitrant son. He found him a few minutes later skipping rocks in the small pond by their house. "Son, come on, we need to get this done. You've stalled enough, now let's go get the strap and go up to your room." Jake said calmly. He was a reasonable man and wasn't going to get angry with the boy if he went along with him.

Once back at the barn, Chris went in, but he didn't come back out. Jake felt slightly angry at this but again he understood. "Christopher, let's go son." He said firmly to hurry the teen along.

Chris came out quickly, without the strap in his hand and stood there toeing the dirt with one foot, his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"Where's the strap Christopher?" Jake asked getting slightly annoyed now with his eldest son.

"I-I hid it Dad." Chris said softly. His heart hammered against his chest as he began to regret his act of stupidity.

"I see.. Well tell me where it is and I'll go get it." Jakes said trying to keep the anger from boiling up inside him.

Chris swallowed as he looked up and shook his head. "No sir. I-I can't tell you where it is." He said shakily as he stared at his dad.

Jake stood there a moment trying to fully understand what his son just told him. "No? Christopher Michael Larabee, you will go and get that strap now, or I will take a switch to you every night until you do."

"Dad, y-you wouldn't," Chris said in a hushed voice as he stared disbelieving at his dad. His father had always been a fair man and right now this didn't seem fair at all.

"I would and I will if you don't go and get that strap right now." Jake growled his patience about gone.

Tears shimmered in the green eyes as Chris turned away from his father and shook his head.

Jake sighed as his son turned away. He walked over to a small cluster of trees near the house and using the pocketknife he had, cut a switch and began to trim it down so that it was smooth. He walked back over to Chris and said, "Chris, take this up to your room. I'llbe up in a moment."

Chris turned and took the switch and headed to the house without a word. Once in his room, he set the switch on his dresser and sat on his bed. He knew this was a stupid move on his part, but as stupid as it seemed to him, he just couldn't bring himself to go and retrieve the strap nor tell his father where it was. A few minutes later, he heard the heavy footsteps of his father on the steps.

The courtesy knock to his door came then his father entered without waiting to be asked in. Jake looked at the melancholy teen sitting on the bed and sighed feeling some of his anger slip away. He went, sat next to Chris and put his arm around the boy. "Talk to me Chris. Why won't you tell me where it is? You know that it'll be found and used eventually son. Why not get it over with now?" Jake asked as he rubbed Chris's arm.

"I-I just can't Dad. Not yet. I-I…just the thought of it right now." Chris said looking up his green eyes filled with unshed tears.

Jake nodded. "I understand the feeling son. It's scary to face no matter how old you are or how many times you've faced it before it doesn't get any easier does it?" Jake asked as he reached up with his free hand and gently wiped the forming tears from Chris's eyes.

"No sir." Chris said his voice becoming thick with emotions. He laid his head on his dad's shoulder taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Come on son, no use in prolonging it. This is how it will be. I'm going to ask you to go get the strap or at least tell me where it's at. If you do, then we'll proceed like normal and yes son this does count as running because you hid it." Jake said seeing the questionin his boy's eyes, then continued, " If you don't then, you'll bend over the bed and I'll give you three strokes of the switch."

The amount that he would get had Chris looking up in surprise. "Three?" He asked.

"Yeah son, three. I figure that when you do come to your senses and decide to get the strap, you won't be too sore to endure it. It'll be three everyday, until you either tell me where it is or go get it yourself. Alright we've waited long enough time to get this over with son. Bend over Chris." Jake said as he walked over and picked up the switch from the dresser. When he turned around, Chris was in position over the bed. He stood there a moment, then decided to ask the question anyway.. "Chris, will you go get the strap or tell me where it is?" Jake asked knowing what the answer would be.

"I can't Dad." Chris said as he took a shuddering breath.

Jake nodded, placed his hand on the small of Chris's back more for comfort knowing Chris wouldn't move. He raised the switch and brought it down squarely on the center of Chris's backside.

Chris gritted his teeth at the swat. His father was using full force to penetrate through his thick jeans, and while they lightened the blow, it was still felt and still stung. The next fell a little lower than the last one.

Jake raised the switch a final time and landed it directly at the very tops of Chris's thighs, right where they met his backside. He felt Chris jerk under his hand and heard the soft hiss of pain. He patted Chris's back gently and said, "We're done here son."

The teen stayed where he was for a moment till he was composed then stood up and turned around staring down at the ground as he did so.

"Chris, I love you son and I would really hate it if we had to repeat this every night for very long. Please son, think about what you're doing and how this is going to hurt the both of us emotionally more than physically. I really don't want to have to do this every nightto you boy, but if you continue to be silent about the whereabouts of the strap then, I'm afraid you leave me no choice." Jake told his son as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Green eyes looked up and locked with his father's. He nodded and looked down.

"Not yet, I understand. Find a spot for this son, since I'm sure we'll be repeating this again tomorrow night. You can get ready for bed now. I'll bring you're supper up in a bit." Jake said softly, then turned and left the the room.

When the door shut to his room, Chris finally looked up tears slipping down his cheeks. He picked up the switch that had been laid on his bed and decided that since he didn't use his trashcan during the summer, he could just store it there. He slammed his open hand ontop of his desk and startled himself at the loud bang it made. He rubbed his stinging palm on his pant leg to ease the pain in walked over to his dresser, opened it and glared at the shirt and boxers he normally wore to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake walked into the kitchen and up behind his wife, who was at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face up next to hers.

"Hey handsome, how'd it go?" Maggie asked as she leaned back against her husband.

"Horrible. He still wouldn't tell me. I just hope he doesn't take it as far as I did, but I'm afraid he will." Jake said his voice finally revealing how hard it had been on the man already.

"Stubborn as his Daddy. Jake I don't think three with the switch everyday is gonna motivate that boy to tell you where it is. He'd probably already got it in his head that if that's all he has to deal with everyday then he never has to tell you where it is." Maggie said as she turned in her husband's arms to face him.

"This is only the first week Mags. If he's truly as stubborn as I was, then he will push it to the third week. This week is over his jeans, next week will be over his shorts, and should he push it to the third week, then there will be nothing protecting his backside from the switch." Jake said solemnly as he stared down into his wife's piercing green eyes.

Maggie nodded. "Alright I've got to finish dinner and you need to finish the chores. I'm guessing Chris will not be joining us for dinner tonight?" She asked as she looked at her husband.

"No, I'll bring some dinner up to him. He's going straight to bed afterwards and when he gets up in the morning, I'm going to give him a list of chores that will keep that boy busy on this ranch until this matter is resolved. He'll be going straight to bed after dinner and his three licks every night as well." Jake said firmly.

"It's a fair punishment Jake. Stop trying to convince yourself. The boy deserves it and had I seen him in that bull pen, strap or no, I would've worn his butt out by now. How did you find out about it anyway? I thought you were in the upper pasture." Maggie asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A timid knock to his door caught Chris's attention. "Come in." He said as he laid on his bed. He wasn't surprised when Buck entered and shut the door behind him. "Hey kid." Chris said as he raised himself up on his arms.

Buck walked over and stopped about halfway over to Chris.

Chris noticed the hesitation and suddenly it dawned on him why. "You told Dad what I was doing didn't you?" Chris asked without a hint of anger in his voice. He saw the small nod and sighed. "It's okay Buck, I'm not mad. Dad would've found out anyway. Come here pard." He said as he sat up wincing slightly.

"I'm sorry Chris!" Buck sobbed as he raced into his big brother's arms. "When I saw you get in and the bull turn towards you, I-I was afraid he'd hurt you bad." Buck confessed as he buried his face into his brother's chest. "I-I was in the tree house and I got out and ranto get Dad."

"I was wondering how he found out. It's ok little buck. I dug myself a bigger hole anyway." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Buck and held him close.

"Did Dad spank you?" Buck asked as he looked up biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah I got three with the switch." Chris consumed the little boy's face.

"Only three? Dad would've skinned me good if I did that." He said his voice getting angrier at each word.

"Well if I hadn't hid the strap, he would've skinned me good too." Chris said and shifted a bit knowing how much more he'd be hurting right now and how he wouldn't be sitting at the moment.

"You hid the strap?" Buck asked wide eyed.

Chris nodded. "Yup."

"Where'd you hide it?" Buck asked.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry little brother. If I tell you, then Dad'll find out and then I'll be going back over the bed for a much longer session." Chris said.

Jake had stood outside the door listening to his sons, and when he heard Buck trying to wheedle the information out of his brother, Jake hoped the child would succeed. He was disappointed though when Chris's answer came. He knocked on the door interrupting anything else the boys may have said to each other. "Chris, I brought your supper up. Buck, you need to get out son. Your big brother is being punished and not allowed to have anyone to come in but me or Mom."

Buck looked up sadly at his father, then looked at Chris, gave him another fierce hug and reluctantly did as he was told.

Chris watched Buck leave then hung his head. He didn't want to face his father at the moment knowing if he did he might tell where he had hidden the strap. He sat there waiting till he finally heard a soft sigh and watched his father's feet leave the room. Once his father had left his room, Chris turned to his plate of food and his eyes widened at the amount on it. Obviously his mother thought he had gone hungry all day with all the food she had piled on his plate. He tucked into it hungrily and though it had been a lot, Chris managed to eat every bit of it.

A soft knock to his door came a bit later and Chris turned away not wanting to talk but told the person to enter. He felt the bed dip slightly and light hand touch his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw his mother looking at him with sad eyes. "Kissyfur…"

~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~

JD and Buck howled with laughter. JD was able to calm himself longenough to ask, "Grandma called you Kissyfur?" He broke into laughter again ignoring the glare he was getting.

Secretly Chris was glad to hear his nephew laughing so soon after what had happened. It was the reason he had chosen to reveal the nickname his mom had for him. "Yes she called me Kissyfur, now should I continue or should I wait till tomorrow?" Chris asked knowing his question would bring an immediate response.

"We…we're done Uncle Chris." JD said through muffled 's eyes danced at JD's mirth and when he looked up he saw Buck looking at him grinning. He knew his brother was glad with his decision too.

~*~*~*~ Ten Years Earlier ~*~*~*~

A soft knock to his door came a bit later and Chris turned away not wanting to talk but told the person to enter. He felt the bed dip slightly and light hand touch his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw his mother looking at him with sad eyes. "Kissyfur, why don't you tell your Dad where it is. If you don't want to tell him, then why don't you tell me? I'll tell your father where it is and I'll make him wait till tomorrow to punish you." Maggie said as she brushed the hair from her son's eyes.

Chris rolled over completely, and curled in his mother's arms. "Mom I can't. Dad won't listen to you and wait. He'll just want to get it over with." Chris said as he snuggled further into his mother's arms. Truth be told though, Chris wanted it over with just as badly, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone where the strap was.

"He will listen and he will wait. I will make sure of it." Maggie promised her son.

"No Mom. I-I don't want Dad to feel like I made you bully him into it. Please, just let it go." Chris begged as he looked up at her.

"Now you listen to me Christopher Michael, I am not going to bully your father, nor would he feel that way," she stated giving her son a stern glare, then softening her features, she looked at her son lovingly as she said, "I'll let it go, though if that's what youreally want Kissyfur."

Chris nodded and said a soft, "Thanks Mom."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week had passed since Chris had hidden the strap and he still hadn't let on where it was. He did get a little jumpy though every time Buck went outside to play.

That evening after dinner, Chris sighed, went upstairs and sat on his bed to wait. It was the same routine every night and Chris was hating it. He knew that was the point of it, but no matter how much he hated it, he still couldn't bring himself to tell his dad where the strap was. The knock to his door interrupted his thoughts and he reluctantly bid his dad to enter.

Jake saw the look on his son's face when he entered the room and wished he didn't have to do this. He hoped Chris would at least hint at the location. "Well son, you ready?" Jake asked as he walked over and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, but then I don't have a choice, do I." Chris stated feeling a small amount of comfort from the hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you do have a choice. Just tell me where the strap is and we can end this tonight." Jake said knowing his son was regretting his decision.

Chris ducked his head and shook it no. He couldn't do it.

"Alright son, let's get this over with." Jake said.

A sigh emitted from the teen as he stood and faced his bed. He went to bend over and was stopped by his father's hand on his arm. Chris looked questioningly at his father.

"Chris, the jeans come down tonight." Jake said with a sigh.

Wide eyed at that comment Chris opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and nodded mutely. He turned to wards his bed, dropped his jeans and then leaned over the bed.

Jake picked the switch up from the desk, laid his hand on Chris' back and felt the slight tremors coursing through his son. He sighed and asked, "Chris, will you tell me where it is?"

Inside, Chris was screaming the answer, but his mouth wouldn't obey. He shook his head, gripped the blanket and waited.

Jake knew Chris was scared, but he had to go through with his promise. Jake brought the switch down across Chris' backside and heard the sharp intake of breath from his son.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands in the blankets on the bed at the first swat. He couldn't help sucking his breath in sharply. It hurt. The second swat brought tears to the young teen's eyes.

As he wiped the tears away from his own eyes, Jake raised the switch and brought it down one last time on Chris' backside. He winced slightly at the small cry that emitted from his boy. Jake threw the switch to the ground and began to rub his son's back till Chris began to stand.

He stood there when it was over, his back still towards his father. When he felt the hand on his shoulder. Chris turned slightly and when he saw his father's arms opened to him, he stood there a moment, then moved slowly into his father's arms. Tears began to slip slowly down his cheeks at the comfort.

"Shh, it's alright son. It's alright. I'll tell you what, if you tell me where it is right now, I won't use it on you tonight." Jake said gently to his son, when he felt his shoulder getting wet from the tears.

The offer caused Chris to begin to cry harder. The whereabouts of the strap slipped from his mouth as he clung to his father. The only problem was that Jake hadn't understood a single word his child had said as Chris had mumbled everything into his father's chest through sobs and tears.

Jake rubbed Chris' back as the teen continued to incoherently speak. "Shh easy now son. Deep breaths boy, deep breaths." Jake said wanting to calm his son down and hopefully get a clear answer from him.

Chris finally began to calm. He began to push away from his dad as he wiped his face.

"Son…" Jake started.

"Dad don't. I feel lousy enough for acting like I did. I should be able to take three swats." Chris said turning away.

"Chris stop. You took it son and I know it hurt, but you didn't overreact. I acted the same when my dad did the same to me." Jake said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Shocked green eyes stared at Jake as Chris turned around quickly. He winced slightly at the movement and put a hand back to rub at the sting, then ducked his head and fisted his hand at his side."Stop trying to be so tough Chris and yes, I went through this exact same thing with my Dad. It doesn't get any easier from here either, so how about, now that you're calm, you repeat where you hid the strap."

Chris opened his mouth to speak, then very slowly closed it, looked down and shook his head. "Dad… I-I can't."

"My offer still stands Chris. You tell me where it is and I'll wait till tomorrow to use it." Jake said as he lifted his chin gently.

Watery green eyes stared into his father's for a moment, then lowered sadly. "I'm sorry." Chris said nodded.

"So am I son." He said as he released Chris' chin and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

The rest of the week was the same except there was no hug nor talk afterwards. Jake was ready with both after applying the three swats, but Chris climbed into bed after it was over and covered his head with his blanket.

It was the beginning of the third week and Maggie was ready to knock her husband and oldest son's heads together. She watched her youngest son sidle up to her oldest son and begin to try to cheer him up. She sighed though a moment later, when she watched Chris stop Buck and gently send the boy away.

Dinner was quiet. The only noise was the clatter of silverware and quiet requests to pass dishes. Chris stared at his empty plate. He wanted to pile more food on his plate and prolong the inevitable a bit longer, but knew all he would do is pick at the food. He had only put a small amount of food on his plate to begin with as his appetite wasn't there at the moment. Finally he sighed, scooted his chair back, took his plate to the kitchen, and then trudged upstairs to his room.

" `m not hungry anymore." Buck said pushing his plate away. He jumped up from his seat, ran upstairs to his room and shut the door hard.

Jake and Maggie sat at the table quietly for a few minutes, then Jake began to slide his chair back when he felt a hand on his and looked over into his wife's brown eyes."Don't, give him a day to recover Jake, please. He barely ate. Can't you see how this is affecting him? How it's affecting all of us? Please Jake." Maggie pleaded.

"Maggie I can't. If I don't do this tonight, then I might as well just give up punishing him all together. I promised him three with a switch every night until he tells where the strap is or goes and gets it himself. If I break my word to him, then he may never believe anything I tell him again." Jake said as he placed his other hand over his wife's.

"I-I know Jake, but I don't see how any of us can take much more." Maggie said, her voice breaking slightly as she brushed the forming tears from her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Mags. Now, I've gotta to take care of our boy." Jake said as he brought his wife's hand up to his lips, kissed it then stroked her cheek as he laid her hand back on the table. He scooted his chair back turned and went upstairs.

Chris was at his desk when he heard his father's footsteps on the stairs. He looked back at the blank piece of paper and sighed. He began to write and paused a couple of times.

Jake knocked on his son's door, and waited. He frowned after five minutes of no answer. *Dear God please don't have let him run again.* Jake thought as he opened Chris' door.

A shudder ran down Chris' back when he heard his door open. He had tried to bid his father to enter the room, but he couldn't seem to make himself speak. He looked up, when he heard his father stop next to him.

The look on Chris' face when he finally looked up, cut Jake to the core. He looked like a condemned man about to head to the gallows. Jake saw the paper on his son's desk and asked quietly. "What's that son?"

Swallowing hard, Chris picked up the paper and handed to his father with a shaky hand. He put his head down and waited for his father to soared in Jake's heart, hoping it was the location of the strap so they could put this whole ordeal behind them. He began to read the paper. Dad, I took the strap and put it in…It stopped there and Jake began to look over the paper, even flipping it over, but saw that the location wasn't on there. He couldn't blame the boy he had tried. It was in something, but in what Jake didn't know.

Chris felt his father's hand begin to gently massage his neck and turned his head slightly to look at him.

"You tried son. I'm proud of you for that. We'd better get this done though, it doesn't make it any easier to prolong it son." Jake said gently as he removed his hand so Chris could stand.

Chris stood, walked over to his bed and stood there staring at it. He felt a draft across his legs as he had already gotten ready for bed before his Dad had come up.

"It's ok son. Come on you can do this." Jake encouraged Chris as he helped him to bend over. He placed a hand at the small of Chris' back and gently asked, "Son, you do know that I have to take your boxers down don't you?"

Chris nodded, he'd figured as much after having been switched over his boxers during the second week, then gasped softly as he felt his boxers being drawn down to just under his backside.

Jake walked over and picked up the switch from out of the trashcan. He walked over behind Chris and laid his hand on his son's lower back. Jake could feel the tremors coursing through his son's body. He laid the switch gently against Chris' backside and immediately felt Chris tense. He raised the switch, stopped, and then did something hehadn't done in years to his boy. He sat on the bed next to Chris, then gently maneuvered Chris till he was over his father's lap. Jake felt Chris relax slightly against him. "It'll be over in a few minutes son." Jake said as he stroked Chris' back. He then picked the switch up off the bed, raised it and brought it down at the base of Chris' backside.

A strangled cry emitted from Chris at the first swat to his unprotected backside, He threw his hand back and shook his head as he opened and closed his hand.

A soft sigh emitted from Jake as he saw the old gesture. "It's ok son, it's ok, only two more." Jake said as he gently grasped Chris' hand in his and moved it out of the way. He decided to lay the other two down quickly. He raised the switch and landed one to the fullest part of his son's bottom and the last one to the underside. He winced both times at the cry from his child after each swat. He released Chris' hand and gently raised his son's boxers. When he lifted Chris, he expected that his son would pull away from him as he'd been doing, but was shocked when Chris clung to him and sobbed.

He felt his father's arms wrap around him and sobbed into his father's chest. His entire body shook from the sobs and he felt his father's arms tighten around him as one hand continued to rub his neck and the other rubbed his back.

It had been a couple of hours since Jake had gone upstairs and Maggie was worried. She decided to go up and see what was taking so long. She walked quietly up the stairs and tapped on Chris' door lightly before opening it and peering into the room. She smiled when she saw her husband sitting on her son's bed against the headboard with theirson draped over him, his arms still around Jake. "Is he asleep?" Maggie mouthed to her husband.

Jake nodded as he continued to lightly stroke his son's back. He watched his wife smile, nod and then leave the room. Jake began to wrack his brains as he tried to figure out where his boy could've hid the strap. He didn't want to go through another night of this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, while Chris was in the barn cleaning out the stalls, a car pulled up outside and honked. A small boy about seven, jumped out of the back and began to tug a large suitcase off the seat as he shouted, "Grandma Maggie! Grandpa Jake! I'm here!"

Maggie and Jake, who were in the kitchen talking, both looked up at the exuberant shout and Maggie said, "Oh no. I forgot Amy was dropping J.D. off today. What are we going to do?"

"Do? Do about what Maggie?" Jake asked unsure of what his wife was talking about.

"About the situation with Chris. Chris is JD's hero and he will have a fit when he finds out what going to be happening to Chris till the strap turns up. Couldn't we postpone it till JD leaves?" Maggie asked searching her husband's face.

"No, it wouldn't do any of us any good, especially Chris. We'll just have to figure out a way to get JD out of the house after supper every night." Jake told her as he reached over and lightly touched her face.

JD walked in at that moment and stopped. "Aww man you guys are in here being mushy. Yuck!" JD exclaimed as he made a face at his grandparents.

Maggie and Jake grinned at each other, then at JD. "Well we were gonna make a JD sandwich, but we didn't have a JD in here, so we settled on being mushy." Maggie said as she smiled.

"I'm here now." JD said as he walked up to them.

Buck came rushing in just then, "Hey JD, what'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa were just gettin' ready to make a JD sandwich." JD informed his uncle.

"Can we make it a Buck and JD sandwich?" Buck asked with a grin.

Jake and Maggie grinned and stood. "I think we can handle that son." Jake said as he lifted Buck up. Maggie went to lift JD when suddenly JD ran from the room.

He came back a few minutes later pulling a reluctant looking Chris after him. "I had to get Chris. We can't have a family hug without Chris." He said grinning up at his gave a small smile to his energetic nephew, knowing if he didn't, JD would know something was wrong.

Jake held out an arm to his eldest while Maggie lifted JD into her arms.

"Come on Chris." JD said his smile still on his face.

Unable to ignore the young boy, Chris walked over trying to keep the smile on his face.

Jake wasn't fooled by the grin on his boy's face. When Chris got close enough, Jake put his arm around him and drew him close. He squeezed Chris' shoulder gently and saw that it drew a more genuine smile out of his son.

Feeling the arms of everyone around him, Chris sighed contentedly. Even though he knew what was going to happen after dinner, he knew his family loved broke away from the hug a moment later; Buck and JD went to play hide `n seek and Chris trudged back to the barn to finish his chores.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Chris came in for dinner that night, he felt more relaxed and calm that he had over the past few weeks. He sat down at the table with the rest of the family, when he noticed that JD was missing. "Buck where's JD?" Chris asked his brother.

"I dunno. We were playing hide `n seek and it was his turn to hide. I stopped looking for him after a while because I figured he kept changing hiding spots on me." Buck told his brother.

Chris went to get up to look for his nephew, when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. He looked up at his father with a questioning look.

"I'll go look for him son. You stay here." Jake said as he stood to go find the boy. He stopped when JD appeared at the back door. "Well there you are kiddo. I was just getting ready to look for you." Jake said and smiled.

JD stared hesitantly at Jake for a moment, then went and sat down next to Chris.

It became apparent to everyone at the table that something was wrong with the youngest when he barely talked, and picked at his favorite meal, spaghetti.

"Hey little bear, what's wrong?" Chris asked when he noticed the tears in JD's eyes.

JD glanced at Jake, then motioned Chris closer. "Grandpa's really really mad at me." JD whispered though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm not angry with you little bit. Why would you think that I was?" Jake asked genuinely confused.

"C-Cause I was hiding in the tree house from Buck, and I found… I found…" JD faltered at the end unable to finish.

Jake was about to ask JD what he had found until he happened to glance at Chris and grew concerned at how pale the boy had become. "Chris, are you alright?" Jake asked as he stood and began to move towards his son, then JD's words played in his head again, and he placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "JD, the strap was just misplaced. That's all. How does a trip into town to get a sundae, after dinner sound?" Jake asked as he smiled at the boy and gave his son's shoulder a light squeeze.

JD went from terribly upset to terribly ecstatic. "Uh huh yeah. Come on, let's go. Come on Uncle Chris, finish eating so we can go." JD said as he tucked into his dinner with a more hardy appetite.

"Chris and I have something to take care of after dinner JD and we really can't put it off any longer. How about you bring back some for us?" Jake said as he felt Chris tense underneath his hand. He moved his hand to Chris' neck and squeezed gently, then patted his shoulder and moved back to his seat.

"We can do that can't we JD?" Buck asked as he had seen his nephew's mouth open knowing he'd ask more questions if he didn't say something.

JD sat there and cocked his head to one side as if considering the idea, then nodded. "Yeah we can do that, but I wish you could come with us, Chris." JD said as he looked at his uncle.

`Me too,' Chris thought as he stared at his plate. He couldn't eat now, not with what was happening once dinner was over hanging over him. He pushed the plate away and began to scoot his chair back when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! You gotta finish your dinner or we ain't gonna bring you back any ice cream." JD scolded as he frowned at Chris.

"JD. Chris doesn't have to finish everything, if he's full he can get up." Jake said after seeing the look on his boy's face. If he didn't know better he would've sworn that JD's scold and threat of no ice cream had effected Chris more that the promise of what would happen once the others had gone into town.

Chris shot up at his father's words and ran upstairs, not bothering with taking anything to the sink that night.

Fifteen minutes later Chris heard the door to his mom's car close. He walked over to the window and watched his mom's car pull away from the house and down the road. He watched the figure of his father move towards the back of the house, and Chris' stomach began to sink. Ten minutes later he heard his father's footsteps on the stairs.

Jake knocked on the door and entered when he was bidden to enter. He closed the door quietly and stared at his son, who was standing stock still at the window. "I would've never thought to look in the treehouse, though I'm sure that was the point. Right?" He asked, and he received a muted nod from the teen. Silence hung in the air between then like a fog, then Jake sighed and started to speak.

"Dad, c-can we just get it over with. Please." Chris said softly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Sure son, but I want to talk to you first. Come on over and sit down Chris." Jake said gently as he sat on Chris' bed and waited for his boy to join him.

Chris turned after a few minutes and trudged over his shoulders slumped and head down. He sat tentatively on the corner of his bed and waited. He cringed slightly when he felt his father's hand on his arm.

"Chris, have you ever known me to beat or abuse you?" Jake asked hurt by his son's actions.

"No sir." Chris said looking up slightly.

"Then why are you acting as if I have?" Jake asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess…I was stupid with what I did and I guess I felt that you have ever right to beat the hell out of me for what I did." Chris said, his ears growing crimson at the mild swear word he threw in.

Jake sat there and listened quietly to his son. The swear was nothing to Jake though he knew his wife wouldn't have stood for it. "Chris, which thing are you talking about son? The stunt with the bull or hiding the strap." Jake asked wanting to know exactly what his son thought he deserved to be beaten for.

"Both." Chris said softly. He was suddenly surprised as he was pulled up and staring straight into his father's eyes.

"Have I got your attention?" Jake asked as he stared into shocked green eyes. Seeing the nod he continued. "Good, now you listen here Christopher Michael, I will never lay one finger on you in anger ever. When a spanking is handed out to you, it will be done as italways has, with love and mercy, son. Do you understand me?" Jake asked giving Chris a slight shake every time, the boy tried to look away.

Green eyes sparkled with tears as Chris nodded.

"Also, you aren't stupid. Don't ever say you are son. You did something that wasn't too bright, but you are not stupid. Got it?" Jake asked continuing to stare at his son.

"Yes sir." Chris said as he tried to lower his head but jerked it back up when he felt the small shake.

"Good boy. Now come on, let's go talk about this." Jake said as he released his son, turned him around, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him back over to the bed where they both sat down. "Now what made you give in to Steve's taunts? Hmm."

Chris ducked his head at the question and answered quietly. "He called me a chicken."

"Ahh I see and you just couldn't back down could you?" Jake asked knowing his boy couldn't do it.

"No sir. I wanted to and Sara tried to stop me, but…" He paused trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

"You felt like you had to prove yourself to your girl. Right?" Jake asked and when he saw the nod, he nodded as well. "Sara's a smart girl. I don't think you have to prove yourself to her. She knows what's a good idea and what's not. Also you'll find out son, that women will usually get their way no matter what so it's best just to listen to them when they tell you something and not argue." Jake said giving Chris a nudge and was glad to see a small smile. "Alright son, I know you aren't ready, but let's get this done. We don't want your Mom and the boys getting home before we've even started." Jake said as he stood then pulled Chris up.

Chris stood there a moment, then turned and faced the bed. He put his hands hesitantly at the waist of his jeans as if praying his dad would give him a reprieve. When another minute past without a word, Chris sighed, undid his jeans, and pushed them along with his boxers down. He grabbed a pillow from the other end of his bed and bent overthe bed. He wrapped his arm around the pillow and buried his face into it as he waited.

~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~

JD stared at his expectantly. He wasn't about to ask him to continue, but the look on his face was begging him to. When it didn't look like Chris was going to continue, JD opened his mouth.

"Come on stud, you know you can't end it there." Buck said narrowing his eyes at his brother. He had pulled JD's boxers back up long ago and was glad the boy hadn't seemed to have noticed. He now stroked JD's hair and waited for Chris to continue.

Chris looked at JD and asked, "So you wanna hear all of it huh?"

JD bit his bottom lip a minute before nodding hesitantly. "If you want to." Was all JD said.

"I want to." Chris said and was glad to see a grin form on JD's face.

~*~*~*~ Ten Years Earlier ~*~*~*~

Jake picked up the strap from where he had laid it, folded it in half and laid his other hand on Chris' back. He raised it and brought it down across the crown of Chris' backside. He heard the muffled yelp of his boy and closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be hard,but at least after it was done, it was done for good.

Tears melted into the pillow as Chris yelped again at the second swat landed inches below the first. Each stroke sent another line of fire across his backside. He clutched the pillow tighter and tighter at each stroke as he prayed it would end soon. One stroke caught theunderside of his backside cause a sob to finally escape Chris' lips.

"Almost done cowboy." Jake said as he paused a moment and gave Chris' back a comforting rub. He landed two more strokes and finally dropped the belt. He stood there a moment listening to the muffled sobbing. He began to rub Chris' back and waited for his boy to calm a little.

Chris sobbed against the pillow for a while till he finally just lay quiet sniffling. He began to get up and felt his father helping him. He quickly pulled his shorts up and hissed as they brushed against his sore backside. He reached back and rubbed this time not trying to be brave. He felt an arm go around his shoulder and turned into his father's embrace. He didn't cry, he'd cried himself out already. He just lay his head on his father's shoulder and soaked up the comfort found in the strong arms around him. It didn't matter that these same strong arms had just thoroughly spanked him, it only mattered that they now offered love and comfort.

Jake stood there rubbing one hand slowly up and down Chris's back as he held his son. He didn't speak this time as he had when he had switched his boy. No, there was no need this time. Chris knew it was over and that he was forgiven. The slam of a car door outside, startled them both. Jake heaved a sigh of relief. They had finished before the others got home. "Hey cowboy, I think maybe you should lie down. I'm sure you could probably go to sleep as well."

Chris looked up at his father with uncertainty and a glare.

"What's wrong son? It isn't punishment. I'm sure you're tired, but if you wanna stay up it's alright." Jake said concerned, thinking his boy thought he was being punished more.

"Yeah I wanna stay up. I got ice cream coming." Chris said; the glare suddenly gone and in its place was a smile.

Jake laughed and gave his son a final hug before releasing him. "I guess you do don't you? You wanna come down and eat it or stay up here and wait for it?" Jake asked as he watched Chris reach back and begin to rub again.

Chris was quiet a moment then said softly, "I'll come down."

"You don't have to son. I'm not forcing you. If you really want to though I'm sure we can set up a movie where you boys could all lay on the floor while your mom and I sit on the couch." Jake said knowing exactly what his boy was thinking.

"Thanks Dad." Chris said as he reached down and began to tug his jeans back into place. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he pulled them over his sore backside and finally looked up when they were in place, buttoned and zipped.

~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~

"That's what we did too. Ate ice cream and watched a movie." Chris said as he finished up the story.

"Did you ever hide the strap again?" JD asked as he sat up on the bed, not realizing what he was doing.

"No, mainly because Dad never sent me to get it again." Chris said with a snort.

"Really. Did you get in trouble anymore after that?" JD asked.

"Yeah but not for a real long time. How are you feeling?" Chris asked knowing it'd throw JD off the track a bit.

"Better. Thanks for the story. You didn't have to." JD said as he smiled at his uncle.

"You're welcome little bear and no I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Chris said as he pulled his nephew over and gave him a hug. "Alright kid, I'm gonna go get dinner started, you keep Buck up here and out of my way." Chris said ruffling JD's hair.

JD grimaced. "How about I keep you up here instead and let Buck cook." JD said.

Both men started to laugh and Buck said, "Kid's got you there Stud." He got up and headed for the door, with Chris right behind him.

"Come on kid, we'll both go keep an eye on Buck." Chris said beckoning to bounded off the bed, then realized he had no jeans on. He quickly tugged some on and followed his uncles downstairs for dinner.


End file.
